Only Mine, Only Yours
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Drabblish that popped up in my head after reading ch 800 LuLaw mostly fluff


_I read chapter 800, and then this happened. -shrug-_

* * *

Despite his claim of not liking alcohol, Luffy drank more than his share during the feast as the fleet left Dressrosa.

"Traffy!" Luffy flung his arms around his taller ally, wrapping him up and pulling him closer into a forced hug from behind. "Here, drink!" He pushed his cup toward the surgeon's face.

"I have been drinking." Law said after he regained his balance. He looked over his shoulder at the teen. "You too, I see." Luffy's cheeks were flushed pink with the warmth of alcohol. Law sighed. "You should have some water, it'll lessen the hangover you're going to wake up with."

"Nah, I don't get hungover. Not like Usopp. He's a lightweight." Luffy chuckled. He snuggled against Law's back.

Law let out a sigh again, one of content rather than frustration. He looked out over the railing at the dark sea. "You should get some rest. You're still healing."

"You too..." Luffy mumbled. His voice sounded odd. Not the drunk cheery it had been seconds before. He untangled his arms and dropped down from Law's back. He downed what was left in his mug and threw it somewhere behind him. "Are you ok?" Luffy asked bracing his arms on the rail to peer out at the midnight sky.

"Yes. I'm better than I've been in a long time." Law smiled down at him.

Luffy blinked twice to make sure before breaking into a grin. "You're smiling!" He grabbed Law's hand. "You haven't really smiled since Sabaody."

Law's free hand came up to his mouth. "I haven't had a reason to really smile, I guess." It was true, he hadn't had a reason to be happy. Right after Sabaody he had rushed to save Luffy from the war. Since then it had been one ordeal after another. Earning his title as a Warlord, hunting down Doflamingo, earning Ceasar's trust... "Straw Hat," Law dropped his hand and looked at Luffy. His face was serious, the smile gone. "I want to apologize."

"For wha-"

Law stopped him. "Let me finish." He took a deep breath. "I've been using you." Luffy narrowed his eyes. "From the time two years ago, after I saved you, I had a feeling you would be of use. And then on Punk Hazard, I knew you could help me overthrow Doflamingo. I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "Why are you so stupid sometimes? Friends help each other. You're my Nakama." Law opened his mouth to say something but Luffy clapped his hand over it. They've had this argument too many times now. "My Nakama." Luffy said sternly, each word a declaration. He lowered his hand and his eyes softened. "My Law, no one else's."

At this Law rolled his eyes, small smile playing at his lips. "What about my crew?"

"You're their Captain, that's different."

"And you? Are you only mine?" Law meant it as a tease but Luffy smiled and nodded his head earnestly.

"Yup. Only yours." He hugged Law tightly. Law tensed in his hold. "Hey," He looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Straw Hat." Law relaxed slowly, even brought his hand up to Luffy's back.

Luffy smiled. "Are you still sorry?" Law nodded slowly. "Then make it up to me."

* * *

Their cheeks brushed gently as Law let out a gasp, the pain slowly fading into pleasure. He hated it. Hated how gentle Luffy was being with him. Though it was good all around since they were both still injured. "Luffy..."

The young captain looked at his lover. Grey eyes hazy with desire, a stray blush across his nose, kiss bruised lips, hushed voice saying only his name. Luffy dropped a kiss against each eyelid, still sliding slowly in and out of the man beneath him. "Law... I love you."

Law turned his head away from Luffy's intense gaze. He could feel the blush spread to the rest of his face. Luffy held his face gently in one hand, turning him back so he could kiss him. He moaned heavily into the kiss as Luffy began to move faster, pushing inside him just right. He ran his nails harshly down Luffy's back.

"Law."

"Shut up..." Law gasped out. His ankles locked behind Luffy's back as he met him in time for each thrust.

"No." Luffy kissed him again, he could feel the teen's smile against his lips. "I love you."

Law wanted to cringe at the words. But with Luffy so close, invading his personal space in every way possible, he couldn't hide. He opened his eyes slowly to Luffy staring back at him. All of his attention was on Law, on making him feel so good. He said it again and again, driving Law insane.

They came together, tension releasing and leaving their bodies spent. Luffy gathered Law into his arms, petting his hair and whispering to him until they fell asleep.

* * *

"I thought you didn't get hungover." Law said smugly to Luffy. They sat out by the railing the next morning.

"Shut up, Traffy cheated." Luffy whined and leaned against him.

Law chuckled. He did have a minor headache, and was sore in other places as well, but he fared better than most. He pushed the straw hat back so it rested on Luffy's neck and ran his fingers through the short black hair. They sat in rare silence, rare for Luffy, listening to the wind and sounds of the other pirates pulling their drunken selves back together.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah..."

"I forgot to tell you something last night." Law pulled Luffy up a little straighter.

Luffy nodded. "You did." He leaned forward, kissing Law silent. As he pulled back he smiled. "When you say it," He brushed his hand across Law's jawline. "Mean it. I don't want to hear it otherwise."

Law nodded, closing his eyes to the deep brown that pierced straight through him. "I mean it." He whispered. "I'm always yours, you're always mine." He opened his eyes again. "And I love you."


End file.
